The present invention relates to a surgical drape or patient cover. More specifically the present invention is directed to a surgical drape or patient cover for use in central venous catheterizations.
During the past decade, central venous catheters (CVCs) have become an important device for the successful management of cancer patients and others who require intravenous drug therapy and/or parenteral nutrition. Several complications prevent the prolonged maintenance of CVCs such as catheter site infection, suppurative phlebitis and septicemia. It has been reported that catheter-related septicemia represents the most frequent life-threatening complication with respect to central venous catheterization. There have been several reports (clinical and microbiological) that suggest that most vascular catheter-related septicemias are caused by microorganisms that invade the catheter-cutaneous tract during catheter insertion or while the catheter is in place. Therefore, adherence to aseptic techniques at the time of catheter insertion is important in attempting to minimize catheter-related infections. If the catheter becomes contaminated during insertion, a heavy microbial colonization and ultimately infection can result.
The current standard precautions for central venous catheter insertion require the inserter to wear sterile gloves and use a small (sterile or non-sterile, repellent or absorbent) drape or to square off the insertion area in triangular fashion with towels and clamps. Catheter-related infections as high as 18%-21% have been reported with such procedures. Performing this procedure with the current invention reduces this rate of infection.
In view of the relatively high risk of infection in connection with central venous catheterizations, there is therefore a need for a surgical drape or patient cover which will help reduce the risk of such infections. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a surgical drape or patient cover which can be used in connection with the catheterization of the veins in the subclavian and basilic areas. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a surgical drape or patient cover which will allow access to the veins in the subclavian and basilic areas on either the left or the right hand side of the patient. These and other objects of the present invention will be become more apparent upon a further review of the specification, drawings and claims.